A variety of message boards are available in the marketplace today. Examples include conventional cork and/or pushpin boards, dry erase boards, and electronic whiteboards that capture handwriting and/or illustration data. Each of these types of message boards has certain advantages. For instance, conventional cork and/or pushpin boards permit the display of physical objects thereon while electronic whiteboards permit the conversion of physically written information into an electronic format for distribution over a network. However, when selecting a message board, users often have to settle for one set of advantages or another, or utilize multiple types of message boards simultaneously, as the advantages offered by different kinds of boards are often disparate.
Accordingly, a message board that offers the sets of advantages provided by different types of message boards would be desirable. Additionally, a method of displaying information, both electronic and physical, in a single location would be advantageous.